


The Rooftop

by elcholl



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Teen!Magnus, teen!Alec
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcholl/pseuds/elcholl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Родители записали его на научную программу, надеясь, что там он найдет свою пару.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Rooftop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4461518) by [Of_Titles_And_Names](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Titles_And_Names/pseuds/Of_Titles_And_Names). 



— Александр, — голос его матери прозвучал в коридоре, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Да, мам? — раздраженно ответил Алек. Ему совсем не хотелось выслушивать лекции сейчас. 

Дверь в спальню открылась и вошла Мариза.

— Я записала тебя на научную программу, — объявила его мама, — Я дума…

— Что? — воскликнул он, резко встав со своей кровати. Программа, особенно научная, была последней вещью в которой он нуждался сейчас, - Мам, мне не нужно это!

— Нужно. Твой брат, Джейс, посетил выставку картин и ему это понравилось!

— Только потому, что там он встретил девушку, которую полюбил, — пробормотал он.

— А твоя сестра была на модном показе! — добавила его мама.

— Да, но это то, что она уже давно любит! — протестовал он.

Взгляд его мамы смягчился и она подошла к Алеку.

— Ты тоже полюбишь это, я обещаю. И знаешь что? Ты можешь встретить там замечательную девушку.

Алек слегка улыбнулся ей, но он не мог не почувствовать вины. Только Изабель знала, что он был геем, но она поклялась, что не расскажет никому. Ещё когда он был юный, он понял, что другой. Он не думал, что девочки были полными или некрасивыми. Он просто думал о них как о девочках. Ему было девять лет, когда он впервые задумался об этом. Иззи узнала об этом спустя несколько лет.

— Что ты думаешь об этом? — взволновано спросила его мама.

— Тюрьма, — буркнул он.

— Хорошо, — она направилась к двери, — Это будет завтра утром, будь готов.

Алек вздохнул, надел наушники и включил музыку громче, чем она была раньше.

 

Бип. Бип. Бип. Бип.

Сигал неприятно прорывался через сон Алека.

Бип. Бип. Бип. Бип.

— Хорошо, хорошо, заткнись уже, — пробормотал он будильнику, выключив его. Научная программа. Замечательно.

Алек поднялся с кровати, натянул чёрную, выцветшую рубашку с длинными рукавами и темно-синие джинсы. Он взглянул в зеркало.

— Я похож на кучу мусора.

Волосы касались бледного лица, привлекая внимание к тёмным кругам под глазами. Они были не из-за плохого сна, а из-за того, что он поздно ложился спать.

— Всё равно. Я всего лишь иду на научную программу.

Он последний раз посмотрел на себя и направился к двери.

— Эй! — голос донёсся из соседней комнаты.

— Да, Джейс? — у него не было ни времени, ни терпения для разговора с ним.

— Куда ты собрался так рано?

— Мама записала меня на научную программу.

— В 5:30? — его брат усмехнулся.

— Что? — удивленно спросил Алек. Сейчас, когда он задумался, было довольно тихо, когда он проснулся, но птицы уже пели свои песни за окном, — Джейс, ты тупица!

Его брат захохотал и Алек хлопнул дверью, ведущей в его комнату.

Идя на научную программу, он обходил школу, где куча младшеклассников прощалась со своими родителями перед учёбой.

О боже.

Он был старше их примерно на шесть лет. И также он был примерно на пятнадцать фунтов выше, чем они.

О мой бог.

Он оглянулся на ворота школы, думая, обязательно ли ему идти туда. Угрюмый взгляд охранника встретился с его, и Алек отвернулся. Александр громко вдохнул. Он надеялся, что сможет прожить этот день.

Сотрудники повели детей по коридору. Они кидали странные взгляды на Алека, и это заставило его почувствовать, что он был словно слон в клетке с мышами. 

 

Когда они подошли к двери в комнату, работники открыли её и дети бросились внутрь. Комната была настолько заполнена детьми, что казалось, будто это было единственным местом, куда можно было приехать.

— Добро пожаловать! — эмоционально объявил работник, — Это Научная Программа!

Он закатил глаза. Это было совсем не лучшим словом в данной ситуации, ведь дети могут даже не знать этих слов.

— Сегодня мы проведем эксперимент с кокосом и ментолом, совершив в итоге научную реакцию! — работник поднял свои руки, произнося слово «реакция».

Алек пытался держать себя в руках, чтобы не уйти прямо сейчас. А когда работники объявили, что они готовы начать, он направился к двери.

— Давай, — чужая рука коснулась его руки, — Сделай это.

Он одернул свою руку от руки незнакомца.

— Кто ты и как давно ты следишь за мной?

Парень, старше, чем Александр, поднял голову. Он был одет в ярко-розовую рубашку и темные обтягивающие джинсы.

— Я Магнус Бейн. Хочешь уйти отсюда со мной? — сказал парень, взъерошив свои волосы.

Алек кивнул и Магнус тут же потянул его из здания.

 

Через несколько минут они остановились около ржавой металлической лестницы.

— Ты пойдешь первый, хорошо? — спросил парень, и Алек кивнул.

— Это же безопасно? — лестница совсем не выглядела надёжно.

— Да, — сказал Магнус, — Я поймаю тебя, если ты будешь падать.

Кивнув, он встал на лестницу, игнорируя сильный ветер.

 

Когда они поднялись на крышу ветер стал ещё сильнее.

— Твои родители записали тебя? — спросил Магнус.

— Да, — ответил Алек. Он думал, что если бы Иззи была здесь, то она бы обязательно начала язвить и провоцировать его на поцелуй. Подумав об этом он испугался и его щеки залились краской.

— Тебе нравится здесь? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к парню. Ветер растрепал его волосы и они закрыли часть его лица.

— Очень. Я нашел его вчера.

— Ох…

Старший ухмыльнулся.

— Что?

— Ничего… Знаешь, лестница могла бы сломаться, — сказал Магнус.

— Что? Тогда почему ты отправил меня первым? — воскликнул он.

Парень ухмыльнулся. Алек понял, почему он так поступил и снова залился румянцем.

— Они не будут искать нас? — спросил Алек, смотря вниз. Отсюда был виден двор, где кучка детей прыгала вокруг пальчика, что стоял в середине.

— Да. Они, вероятно, будут искать нас.

 

Один из работников начал выкрикивать их имена.

— Ну… Мы можем встретиться здесь завтра? — спросил Алек, легко улыбнувшись.

— Да, — ответил Магнус, улыбнувшись в ответ.


End file.
